A collection of Merlin One-shots :D
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: One shot collection of Hurt!Merlin and protective Arthur/knights. Summary is crap, but the story inside is much better... I hope :P any prompts will be welcome but NO slash. :D so hope you enjoy, read on! x
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all :D so this is a hurt/reveal merlin (hurt Arthur too), one-shot, but if you guys really want I could carry on and make it a series, just review or PM your thoughts and ideas :D because I'm welsh and I couldn't be asked to make the spells up their going to be in Welsh.  
>character may be out of character , sozzy XD<br>so any way on we go?...**_

**_Merlin POV:  
><em>**  
>"<em>Merlin..." <em>a voice breaks through the mist of fog that seemed to cloud my tiered brain as if a pair of arms were hugging, enveloping it in a tight embrace.  
>"<em>Merlin, please wake up..." <em>the voice says again, its quiet tone a buzzing sound in my ears as if an bee was hovering, annoyingly around my head.  
>"<em>Merlin, you've got to wake up...you cant leave me!" <em>the voice says again but stronger and clearer this time, the fog of confusion that wrapped my brain into unconsciousness dispersing.  
>"<em>Merlin! please! There coming...Mer-" <em>the voice starts, and I finally recognise it as Arthur's voice. My still confused brain slowly processes Arthur's words.  
><em>Merlin. please. there coming...<br>wait...who's coming? why did he stop mid sentence? Danger...Dagr!...Arthur!_

And with those thoughts I shoot up, standing on wobbly legs as if they were ones of a newly born lamb. My left wrist felt on fire and my head throbbed, pounding like if some annoying mini people were pounding on drums in a repeated, in a non-stop circle.  
>I finally look searching for the blonde king but when I finally do it was like my world slows to a stop, Arthur was stood pinned to a large tree, struggling as a man's large hands tighten around his neck, and he gasps for the much needed air.<br>But I had no time to think of a way to save him as foot steps come towards me, and my sharp, keen eyes spot them, around 20 other men materialize from the shadows the substantial trees cast upon the forest, and they lurked towards me, their evil eyes set upon their prey.  
>"me..merl...merl..in!" Arthur gasps as his hands struggle too pull the hindering hands away, from his blocked air way.<br>"Me...Merlin... ge...get h..help!" He gasps again, however I do the complete opposite, and start to walk towards the men, he should have known by now that I never listen.  
>"mer...ge...away!" Arthur tries again but I block his voice out concentrating on the anger that built in me, as my magic begged to be released, and I focused it on my target. Anger towards the man who was strangling my best friend fuelled my magic and before I could stop I was shouting out words of the old religion.<p>

"Rydw I yn galw yr elfennau I ddod a Marwolaeth I bawb sy'n braduchu ei'n brenin!  
>((I summon the elements to bring death to all who betray our king"))<p>

And with the flash of golden eyes the wind around me picked up, rain started to pelt down on my face and lightning hit the unfortunate traitors who stood before me. The bright rays of the sun shone through the clear rain, creating a vibrant rainbow over the looming trees. Orange, blazing fire created a circle around the remaining men before the ground gave way beneath them and they succumb to earth's depths as calm returns again.  
>I look exhaustingly towards Arthur to see the hands of the scum, Dagr still wrapped around Arthur's neck his face a brightening red colour.<br>Anger refuelled caused my eyes to flash a marvellous gold and Dagr's hands started to loosen as I force them from Arthur's neck, and I send him flying backwards, hitting the floor with a thud and he falls into unconsciousness, before I rush to Arthur's side before he would collapsed to the floor. He leans heavily on me as I lower him to the floor and lean him on a tree, his head rest's on my shoulder as he gasps his lungs finally reunited with the oxygen around him.  
>"Mer..merlin..you ha..ve ma-" He started, gasping still, but I felt the need to explain myself and I blurt out:<br>"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didnt kno-"  
>"Merlin...shu..shut up...let me think"he orders his voice authoritative, betrayal dripping from his voice.<br>_He hates me!_ was all that went through my mind and I attempt again, not wanting to be hated by one of the people who I viewed as a brother.  
>"I'm so sorr-"<br>"I said shut up,_sorcerer"_ he seethed, the word sorcerer spat out with such hate. To say his words didn't hurt would be a blatant lie, it stung. I felt tears start to water my eyes, I was a sorcerer and he hated me for it, in his mind I betrayed him, I was no longer viewed as his brother or even friend but as a Traitor. I let a tear slip down my cheek before I backed away, not believing that after years of knowing me he still didn't trust me, and that just one secret could change his views on me.  
>"I'm so..rry" I whisper and his face softens, turns from anger and betrayal to trust and kindness, but before I could stutter out any more apologies his face turns into one of horror.<br>"Merlin! behind you" but it was to late for when I turned a sharp pain shot through my stomach, I look down to see the end of a dagger sticking out of my body, blood already seeping out of the wound, leaving a sticky red river of crimson liquid it its wake. I look up once again and look into Dagr's dark, cunning eyes, a smirk of enjoyment across his face at my pain, but it was soon replaced with emptiness as my eyes flash gold and he soars through the sky, hitting a tree, dead on impact, his eyes never to open again.  
>I let out a breath of relief at the thought of Dagr finally dead, but the pain in my stomach became too much and I fall to my knees, crying out in pain as the dagger nestles itself deeper into my tender flesh. My hands reach for the dagger, intent on pulling it out but Arthur's voice stops my actions and he rushes over to me,<br>"Merlin?"He asks concern filled his voice, the betrayal long gone.  
>"hu...hurts" I moan pain taking over my body.<br>"I know, just hang on. The dagger needs removing. this is going to hurt" He says as he takes off his gloves and rips at his cloak.  
>"Gre...great" I mutter breathlessly.<br>"Shut up and save your breath. Here bite on this" He says as he shoves his glove to my face, and I bite down on it.  
>"Ready?" He questions waiting for my approval. I nod once.<br>"count down to 1?..." he asks himself more than me as if he was trying to reassure himself. "5...4...1!" He announces as he swiftly takes the dagger out of my stomach. I shout in surprise and pain the glove falling from my mouth.  
>"Wha..t...the he...ll...ha..ppened...to...3 an..d..2!" I exclaim my chest rising and falling quickly, as blood started to flow from the wound faster as if it was a stream evolving into a river.<br>"Nothing. Now quiet I need to concentrate and you need to save your breath..." He says his voice starting to quieten, distance away from me his words starting to slur and make no sense to my confused mind.  
>"just you wait we'll be back home in no time...Gwaine, Leon and Percy cant..long way off...bleeding...stopped nearly...who would have known...I'm still not fat..." He trailed off his voice a distant whisper.<br>"Mer..."was the last thing I hear before the voice faded completely and I let the inviting arms of unconsciousness, wrap its warm comforting grasp, around my sleepy brain and I let my exhausted, pain filled body slip into slumber, and the darkness over ran the light, leaving me in complete darkness, not knowing if I would ever wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlin's POV still:<strong>_

2 hours earlier:

We gallop after the trail a murderer called Dagr left, his footprints leading us to were he was hiding. We had been tracking him for days, he had already killed 7 innocent people, all for money. Arthur wanted him captured before he and his gang of thugs tortured any more innocent souls.  
>"Keep a look out men, he could be anywhere" Arthur announces turning towards the rest of the knights as he sits confidently on his large bay horse. It was less than 5 minutes before Gwaine, from the back of our group shouts.<br>"BEHIND US! THERE HERE! LOOK OUT!" And my magic instantly came alive my eyes darting around for any of Dagr's thugs, I look right then left and I spot a man about to stab Arthur in the back, I quickly mutter a spell and a discarded sword plunged into the man's back. I look around towards the other knights making sure they were all okay, before I felt myself being tackled off my trusty steed. I shout in surprise as I land, hard on the floor, pain erupting in my left wrist as I feel it snap, as if it was merely a twig.  
>"ow" I mutter before I jump back up ready to face the foe who tackled me to the floor but to my surprise something hard hit the back of my head, and I knew no more.<p>

My eyes flutter open only to close again, as unconsciousness never let up, and kept me in the darkness.

When my eyes opened next, only green blurs were to be seen as someone carries me over their shoulder.  
>"Arthur?" I mutter<br>"Ah so your awak..." Arthur trails off as slumber reclaims me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Arthur's POV:<em>**

"No, no, no! Merlin!" I shout, pleading for him to wake up, but his blue eyes didn't open on request. I couldn't loose him now, not after all we'd been through, today alone he saved my life at least twice. My back ached after carrying him for hours but I would never complain, it was an honour to save him he was my brother. I felt guilt eating at me as it was my fault he ended up stabbed, if I hadn't reacted so arrogant and full of hate, he would still be standing next to me. I quickly finish wrapping his wound in the rips of my cloak before I hear distant shouting and footsteps nearing me and my fallen brother, and I jump up un-sheathing my swords ready to defend and attack anyone who dared threaten us, But to my utter relief the familiar faces of Gwaine, Leon and Percival.  
>"Thank god" I mutter as Gwaine runs to me followed by the others.<br>"Arthur! good to see yo...Oh my gods...Merlin!" Gwaine exclaims before running to his side, and sinking to his knees his hands shaking as he takes of his cloak and places it over Merlin, before ruffling his hair a sign of his brotherly affection.  
>"Sire? what happened?" I hear Leon ask<br>"After we were attacked, I saw you guys run after some of Dagr's thugs, but I didn't see Merlin with you, so I looked around and found a man dragging Merlin off, I killed him before running off. He was unconscious and his wrist is broken so I had to stop after about two hours, I tried to wake him up but we were ambushed, they came out of nowhere. Dagr an I fraught but he threw me back into a tree and I hit my head, dazed for a few moments I didn't see him coming until it was too late and his hands wrapped around my neck. All of a sudden Merlin wakes up just before Dagr's other men came, I told him to run but of course he didn't. Next thing I know he's shouting out words I don't even know and Dagr's men are dead, killed by the elements around them. I look up to Merlin and his eyes are gold-"  
>"ah ha! I knew it!" Gwaine exclaims before mumbling "Sorry, carry on"<br>"so... His eyes are gold and I feel Dagr's hands being released and he went flying backwards, I thought he was unconscious. Merlin ran to my side, helped me to sit, and I called him a sorcerer, he apolagises and before I could say anything Dag'r appeared behind him, I tried to tell him but it was too lat, Dagr stabbed him and Merlin sent him flying. He's dead, I checked. I went to Merlin's side, removed the dagger before he fell unconscious, I wrapped his wound, and then you got here." I finish and silence was all to be heared for a few minuites before Leon speaks again.  
>"We should get Merlin back to Gaius before his wound gets infected or worse"<br>"Yes, your right. Percival?" I ask and as if he knew what my question was he walked to Merlin and scooped him up in his large arm's, and start's to walk in the direction we came. We all walk for hours, long tiring hours before the wall's of Camelot came into view, and I let out a breath of relief. We enter the gates guards nodding their heads in respect, before being greeted by Gwen and Gaius.  
>"Gaius! Merlin's been stabbed!" I tell him and we all rush to Gaius's chambers, when we arrive at the familuar door, Gwaine pushes it open before Percival made his way through and lay Merlin on the bed Gaius pointed at.<br>Gaius shooed us away telling us to go get rest,train and do whatever king's and knights do, and he would call for us when Merlin woke. But I think he knew we wouldn't rest not when one of us was hurt, so that is how we ended up in the nearest pub drinking our day away,waiting for news of Merlin.  
>1 day's later there was no news.<br>2 day's later Gaius say's he's resting.  
>3 days later Gaius tells he should wake up soon.<br>4 days later why wasn't he awake?  
>5 days later Merlin appears while the knights an I train...wait a second...<p>

**_Merlin POV:  
><em>**  
>I could feel my magic spinning around my body as if its was dancing underneath my skin, healing the whole in my stomach, but I didn't wake. That was until my magic stopped churning and my wound and wrist until it had healed. My eyes slowly flutter open, as if they were a butterfly, flying for the first time. A roof was the first thing I see. Then I move my head around and recognise the familiar wall's of Gaius's chambers. Then Giaus's face was right in front of mine and I gasp.<br>"Ah finally awake" Gaius comments as I start to sit up  
>"indeed...how long have I been asleep?"<br>"5 days" he says  
>"5 days! Is Arthur fine? the knights? how did I get back? where is Arthur? training?" I rush my words coming out so fast.<br>"calm down my boy, Arthur and the knights are fine, in fact they are training waiting for you to wake"  
>"oh good. I have to go tell them I'm alive!" I announce as I get up<br>"Slow down! you haven't healed properly yet!"  
>"Yes I have my magic healed me, I'm okay, honest" I plead<br>"Fine, but don't be out too long!" he starts but I was already out the door, and running to the training ground. I stood there watching them fight for a few minuites before Gwaine notices me.  
>"Merlin!" He shouts and soon I was suffocated in a hug.<br>"Gwa...Gwaine I can't breathe!" I say and he lets me go.  
>"Sorry, its just...I thought you were dead!"<br>"I'm fine. All healed." I say but soon I was suffocated in another hug, I wrap my arms around Arthur as his shoulders started to shake.  
>"I thought I lost you!" He whispers and I smile<br>"Nah you can't get rid of me that easily"

**_Yey finished! so remember to review, follow and favourite, and tell me if you want more!  
><em>**_**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>_**_-Leggomygreggo2 x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello :D i had this idea stuck in my head so here it is, longer than I thought it would be XD :P All magic spells are in welsh again :D  
>I would like to thank:<br>Aaronna  
>and<br>LeGSmile  
>for reviewing it means a lot :D and I hope you like this chapter!<em>**

_**Merlin POV:**_

I rush down the long corridors, weaving (with great skill in my opinion) through the many other servants.  
>"sorry" I say as I crash into one of the poor servants before pulling her up, apologising again, sending them my trade mark smile and rush towards my location again, if only I had paid more attention, maybe I would have noticed the small trail of blood that trailed slowly down my elbow, I might even had noticed the woman slide her black covered dagger back beneath her sleeve a look of guilt and regret already flashing across her face ... but I was oblivions, and a black toxic liquid made it was slowly up my arm.<p>

_10 minutes later:  
><em>I stumble a bit as I reach Arthur's side, as he stood his arms crossed over his chain mail covered chest as he watched the knights practising, shouting orders randomly at them. my eyes quickly dart to were Gwaine and Leon fought their swords clanging loudly together making my ears ring and buzz as the sound travels through my ponding headache. I didn't know how it happened but the ache in my head wouldn't go away, and the slight ache moved its way down my body.  
>"Took your time, didn't you?" Arthur ask's his voice too loud for my pounding head adding to the heightening pain that was slowly building in a tortuous dance through my veins.<br>"mmm" I mumble in reply my body heavy and numb, all that running must have made me tired, aching for slumber.  
>"Merlin..?" Arthur asks as he turns towards me worry evident in his brilliant blue by now my body was completely numb,the once comforting, constant flowing of the crimson liquid inside my veins replaced with agony. The pain was now flowing through all of my aching limbs, it hit me so hard I didn't see it coming, just a sudden flash of pain that flowed through my body as if it took over the role of my blood. Then it happened, my vision blurred, the blonde locks on top of Arthur's head a golden blur, my surrounding becoming distant as my long legs shake, and I sway dangerously forwards, falling into safe,strong arms.<br>"Me..in" I hear distantly as if the wind was whispering into my ears, a distant caress of comfort as my brain is taken over by the darkness of the possessive black liquid which overruns my weak body as it slips into the warm, soothing arms of disregard and oblivion.

_**Arthur's POV:  
><strong>_"Merlin?..." I ask as I turn to him and to my shock and worry his face was a pale grey colour, an unhealthy shade as if the life was being sucked from him. Pain flashes in his dark blue eyes, and I swear I saw glints of marvellous gold flash in his eyes. His whole body was shaking as if the easy task of standing was a challenge and his trembling legs finding it hard to hold up the light weight that was Merlin. Then just as I thought they would they gave way and he sway's forwards. I lunge quickly an he falls into my chest, his head laying on my shoulders as he lets out a whimper of pain and distress.  
>"Gwaine! Percy! Leon! Elyan!" I shout desperately, panic increasing at the thought that the raven haired man who became the little brother I never had slip away from conciousness and fell into deep slumber.<br>"Merlin! Wake up..!" I say my voice quivering like his fragile body was.  
><em>Is he dead? no he cant be...he cant leave me now...but what if he is...oh god...he's dead...dead...dead...dead...calm down...check his pulse you dollop head! <em>I shout at myself inside of my panicked brain, as I lean all his weight (which wasn't a lot) on my right arm and testing for a pulse with the other. I sigh in relief as a quickened thump of a heart reached my fingers, but then a new sort of panic arises, he was going to die soon if I didn't get him to Gaius! I feel a hand rest on my shoulder as a collective 3 gasps came from my closest friends, the state of the quivering, grey, pale Merlin shocking them until they regained their priorities.  
>"I will go tell Gaius. You bring him down. Quick!" Gwaine exclaims as he darts of his legs eating the dust below, I don't think I ever saw him run that fast before. But their was no time to hesitate. I moved Merlin slightly gaining a guttural groan from Merlin which made my heart clench in anguish. I gently as possible place his frail body over my broad shoulder and I lunge into a sprint, the xtra weight merely a feather on my shoulder, a pain filled groaning feather.<br>Across the courtyard.  
>Through the square.<br>Up steps.  
>Down steps.<br>Through doors.  
>Down corridors.<br>dodging servants.  
>I didn't stop, ploughing on until I finally reach the familiar wooden doors of Gaius's chamber's, I swing it open the adrenaline of saving my little brothers life bringing me new found energy. I hear Gaius gasp at the sight of his Ward, his segregate son laying limply on his kings shoulder.<br>"Quick. Here! I fear he has not much time left!" Gaius declare's his voice full of apprehension and concern. I lay Merlin softly down on the table Gaius appointed, taking caution not to hurt him further but it deemed useless as Merlin let's out a tiny whimper like a dog being kicked. Gaius's old hands scan quickly over Merlins weak body in search of injury, when he stops suddenly at his right arm, a pool of crimson blood covered his sleeve, seeping through the thin material. Gaius tugs gently at Merlin's baggy shirt and pulls it over his head, and what is revealed makes me gasp, wanting to make me weep as I stare at the scars which were scattered over his surprisingly muscled torso. Remains of once angry wounds now merely a blemish of former un-scarred skin. The other knights reactions the same as I, but it seemed Gaius knew of the scars as his reaction was only a knowingly grimace. But my concentration was averted from the scars as Gaius gasps out:  
>"This is not good"<br>"what is it, Gaius?" I hesitantly ask.  
>"Their is a small wound on his right arm, looks like a dagger caused it"<br>"I don't see the problem, Gaius" I say confused why he was so worried about a small wound.  
>"Look closer, the wound is surrounded by a black shade, his arms and shoulders has rashes, he is suffering from a fever, his arm is slightly swelled. I have only seen these symptoms once before, and I fear he might not survive. The wound is infected by the poison from a Deathstalker scorpion, it is very dangerous, the mix of neurotoxins is powerful and numbs the body. this then leads to swelling, rashes, fever, coma, convulsions, paralysis and eventually death. Unless..." He hesitates<br>"Unless what Gaius? I can't let him die, I'll do anything! Please!"$  
>"Unless he heals himself in time"<br>"what do you mean?" I enquire not understanding what he meant.  
>"I mea-" He starts but was cut off when Merlin shoots up making all of us gasp in suprise and jump backwards, and what happends next shocks my body into a frozen position. His eyes open but the dark, rich blue was replaced by a marvellous gold and words I didnt understand started to pour from his mouth.<br>_"Stopiwch yr poen mae fy corff yn teimlo. Amnewidwch y tywyllwch ty fewn i mi, gyda'r golau bywyd. Dere nol a bywyd i fy corf, ac lleihau marwolaeth!"  
><em>  
>(<em>Stop the pain my body feels. Replace the darkness inside of me with the light of life. Bring back life to my body and diminish death!")<em>

Then came the blinding golden light, magic leaving his body in waves, circling his body in a beautiful dance. And as soon as it came it retreated back into Merlin's chest, the colour back in his cheek as his quickened breathing normal. The bright red rashes gone, the swelling no longer there, his tired body slumped on the hard wood beneath.  
>"He has magic!" I hear Leon gasp, unbelieving.<br>"He was born with it, he is a unique sorcerer. Prophesies speaks of him as the most powerful man who will walk this Earth. He is a ally, my Lord not a enemy" Gaius says but I already knew this, I had my suspicions.  
>"I know" I say before adding "I had my suspicious. We can talk more later, but for now, come on men, let's go get a Tankard of Mead while we wait for the idiot to wake" And with that I ruffle Merlin's raven hair affectionately before strolling away, towards the Tavern thoughts on Merlin. I sigh as the comforting liquid soothes my brain.<p>

_2 week's later:  
><em>**_Merlin's POV:  
><em>**  
>I wake to comforting hands running through my hair. My eyes slowly flutter open, confusingly looking around until head appeared above me and blue eyes met blue, as Arthur's face appeared.<br>"Merlin!"Arthur exclaims but before I could say a thing I was engulfed in strong arm's. "I thought you were going to die!" He whispers clutching me to his chest. "Never do that again!"  
>"I thought you didn't care" I ask teasingly<br>"Well that was before I thought you were dying! your kind of my little brother, I don't know how but over the years you wormed your way into my heart. You, Gwen, Gaius and the knights are my family" he declare's  
>"Well who would have thought, Arthur Pendragon was such a mushy girl!"I joke<br>"I wouldn't joke, Emrys" He announces, and I gasp in surprise  
>"wh...wha...your not going to kill me?"<br>"why would I do that"  
>"because I'm a sorcerer and I have lied so many times!"<br>"I'm not going to kill you although I will properly regret it later, I am letting you live, I need you around. After all it is your job to protect me, so no slacking! I expect you in the council chambers at 8 am to discuss your new title, but for now rest dear brother. Your going to need it for what I'm going to make you do." he says as he laughs at my face of shock, but the sound of multiple nearing footsteps and loud banter bought me out of my daze and I look to Arthur again as he says:  
>"Well here they come! Better leave you to it. After all Gwen's going to kill you for scaring her, so I recommend you hide" and with that he slipped out of my room just as the other members of my adopted family rush in.<br>"Merlin I'm going to kill you!" Gwen exclaims.  
><em>Oh no. <em>I think as I try to hide beneath my sheets,

_**So guys that was it chapter 2! If you liked please review I need to know if I should carry this on and I will need prompts if I do.  
>Thanks for reading :D<br>-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys :) so here is chapter 3!  
><strong>_**_Prepare for some hurt/emotional Merlin and a slightly drunk Gwaine so slightly humorous XD ! really short I know but prompts people! prompts!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, IF I DID I THINK I WOULD DRIVE THE DIRECTORS AND PRODUCERS CRAZZYYY :P :D**

_**Merlin POV:**_

I took a sip of my mead, the comforting liquid burning is way down my throat as I sigh out loud. I was sat on a wooden, hard stool surrounded by the knights of Camelot and the King of Prats himself, Arthur. I watch as Gwaine take's another long gulp of his mead before telling the knights a joke, which caused a chorus of laughs to irrupt between the band of brothers. I look at each of the men who sat around me a fond smile making its way across my face as I gaze at each of my brothers.  
>Percival I was sure had gained more muscles (how I find unbelievable), but the gentle giant was as quiet as ever as he listen's carefully to what each other man said, taking in each word that left their mouths.<br>Leon was as loyal as ever, his heart of kindness and his gallant character, never changed as the years past.  
>Elyan was as short as he was when we met, but he wore the Knights armour and Camelot's colours proudly, well deserving his place as a Knight.<br>Then their was Gwaine... The strength of the brothers, he may not have be as tall or as strong as Percival, but he made it up with his extreme skill in swordsmanship and his good nature, a smile always gracing his face, a strength for others.  
>I look towards Arthur, the one that had grown the most. His once prattish, selfish ways now replaced with courage, kind-heartedness and selflessness. He had not changed in looks, his blonde locks golden as ever, his eyes still as blue as they were when we met. My destiny was nearly complete, I (well I'd like to think it was me) had changed the man that sat next to me, he had grown into a honourable man, a great King, and I was pleasured to have been a part of his life, of all of their lives.<br>I thought of everyone I had lost over the years, Will, my farther, Freya, Lancelot. So many good people who had perished while I achieved my weight baring Destiny. I knew I could never bring them back but the thought of the fallen people who had wormed their way into my heart, always made my heart heart clench in sadness, the memory of them bringing back a wave of grief, which followed me around with every move a shadow of guild which grew heavy on my shoulders.  
>Will was too young to die, he might have stubborn and thick headed but he was a good man, my friend, someone I grew up with, a special memory of my life before Arthur and destiny.<br>My farther, the last dragon lord (well was), stolen violently from my life only mere days of our first meeting,leaving the gift of the dragon lord to his only son, leaving the world proud of what I would become.  
>Freya, my first love, ripped away from life too early. When I think about her death as I was at this moment I always thought it was ironic, that the woman who stole my heart was killed my destiny.<br>Lancelot was another example of an honourable man, brave and caring, a man who should not have met his fate in such a way, leaving behind his brothers, grieving the man who would be gone forever.  
>"Merlin..." A voice says, its voice distant as I get lost in my thoughts, emotion and pain turning my body numb.<br>"Merlin, are you crying?" The voice says again, clearer startling me out of my pained thoughts.  
>"Huh?" I stutter stunned out of my thoughts.<br>"Oh my god you are! Merlin... your crying!" Gwaine exclaims his voice sluing slightly as the effects of many tankards of mead make its way through his blood stream. Then I realise what he said, my hand shoots up to my cheek and sure enough a rogue tear had made its way unknowingly down my pale cheek.  
>"I didn't even notice" I murmur as I swipe it away roughly, not wanting to show weakness to the strong men in front of me.<br>"Merlin?" Arthur asks his voice kind, almost brotherly as concern shines through his voice.  
>"I'm fine" I say not daring to look up, not wanting to see the looks of disgust on the knights faces at the form of any weakness. But if I did, I would have seen the look of 'I don't believe a word he says' being shared between the five men, but before any of them could say a word Gwaine was on his feet and in less than two strides he had his arm's wrapped around me tightly, trying to comfort me, I lean into the embrace but when he didn't let go a couple of minutes later I stutter out:<br>"Urrm, Gwaine?" but what I had in return surprised me. A loud snore came from the brown haired knight.  
>"Arthur...I think he's asleep" I announce trying to lift the heavier man off of me but he mumbles something on the lines of:<br>"No don't move...really comfy...like a pillow..." I attempt again even looking up to the other knights for help but they were to busy laughing. Then the slumbering man spoke again something about 'apples' and 'nothing better than apples'. Which made the now serious Knights burst out laughing again, rolling around on the floor like crazy people.  
>I gather up all the strength I could, when the others did not stop laughing, and managed to lift him 4 inches off my body when a drunk man tumbled from the bar and fell onto Gwaine, effectively knocking both Gwaine and I to the cold floor. My back hits the floor first, landing with a loud, hard thud. Then the weight of Gwaine landed on my body, taking the breath away from my lungs, the sound of a snapping bone sure to be a source of nightmares for a while. I grunt in pain, but it seemed Gwaine was too out of it, as he did not move an inch. I try to move my arms, nut my left hand exploded in pain while the other was stuck beneath his body.<br>"Ow" I mutter as the heavy weight of Gwaine's unconscious body off of me.  
>"Aright there, Merlin?" Arthur asks hint of laughter still evident in his voice as he grabs my arm to pull me up, but I shout in pain as shooting pain darted up my arm, making tears prickle in the corner of my eyes.<br>"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He exclaims guilt making its way across his face.  
>"Its fine...ow" I tell him as he helps me cautiously up. "I think I broken my arm" I mumble as the pain takes its toll on my already emotionally exhausted body, making my eyes flutter.<br>"Oi! Merlin! I am taking you to Gaius" Arthur exclaims as I lean heavily on him, resisting slumbers warm arms for a moment more.  
>"Its alight Merlin, sleep. I got you" Arthur's voice tells me and I breathe a sigh of content as I let my self fall into oblivion, falling into my brothers arms, knowing I was safe with the men who became my brothers, even the drunk Gwaine, knowing even though I had lost so many I still had them, the knights of the round table and the Once and future king, all brothers to Emrys, the most powerful warlock to walk this Earth.<p>

_**So that was chapter 3 guys! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :D  
><strong>__**Please favorite, follow and review, it means alot! And don't forget I need Prompts guys! So thanks again :P  
><strong>__**-Leggomygreggo2 xx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all! Tis I again! :D So I got so many more views on last chapter, but no prompts were left :( so if you guys have any ideas leave a review or PM me :D I need ideas guys! XD  
><strong>__DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS __*****__SOBS__*****_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Merlin POV:**_

They knew. They had found out.  
>I'm sure they never meant for it to end this way but then I felt my feet trip over something making me go flying backwards, my hands reach for something but it was too late, I was already toppling backwards, too fast to stop, as my eyes flash gold, doing nothing to save me, but pushing back Arthur who was nearly toppling over the edge with me as he lunges to pull me in.<br>"MERLIN" Arthur's voice shouts but it was too late.  
>I felt my self fall backwards, my back smashing through the fragile window's transparent glass.<br>My pale skin soon to be caked in crimson.  
>I feel my body fall, time slowing down as my magic attempted to save me, trying to make my fall less fatal, but I Knew it could only do so much as I was falling quickly, my body nearing the ground bellow at a dangerous speed.<br>My heart thumped hard in my chest, as if trying to escape my body before it smashed to the concrete bellow.  
>My brain on the hand, frantically tried to think of a way out of my current situation, making my eyes flash, frantically gold in a bid to survive the impossible, high drop.<br>My eyes flash the marvellous gold colour once more, a final struggle to make my body slow to a stop but all it could manage was making a protective shield around my head as I crash to the floor, the sound echoing through my brain.  
>The sound of breaking bones, tearing skin, searing white flashes of pain which flowed around my body as my blood did, the feeling of the crimson liquid leaking from various wounds, making a river of red stream from my body, creating a pool of the precious liquid to surround my broken body, the stuff of nightmares, which surely would plague me if I miraculously survived.<br>I try to open my eyes but they refused to even budge, Tears started to fill my eyes and trail down my cheeks as oblivion and pain decided to take me away from the land of the living and dangerously close to the darkness of death itself...

By now I'm sure your wondering. Who would do such a thing to such a handsome servant. How could this happen...  
>But let me go back a few minutes,and it will all become clear...<p>

**_Half an hour earlier: _**

I had just finished cleaning out the stables (for the sixth time this month alone), my body exhausted after the list of chores Arthur had set me this morning, which seemed like years ago now.  
>I had cleaned his chambers, polished his armour, drawn his bath, helped him change, been his target, bought him breakfast and lunch and all before mid-day. Now that I finally had finished the stables (which took me hours of back breaking work), all I had left to do, was bring him his supper and help him change into his night clothes.<br>And that was how I found myself, strolling towards the kitchens, picking up a plate of food stealing a couple of grapes off the white plate, crunching on the sweet fruit as I go.  
>I stride up the many steps that led to Arthur's chamber's taking them by two as I carefully and skilfully balance the plate on my hands.<br>I walk down the long corridor smiling at a couple of servants who passed, before swinging open the door to Arthur's chambers. I walk through, striding inside.  
>"Arthur! supper!" I exclaim as I stalk further into the room, it was then I spot them.<br>Arthur, Gwaine. Percival, Leon, Lancelot and Elyan were sat around Arthur's dining table.  
>Lancelot looks towards me his face one of guilt and betrayal, and I feel panic start to rise inside me.<br>Percival's wore a face of betrayal and sadness, heightening the panic.  
>Next was Elyan who looked at me with such hate I wanted to run.<br>Leon was worse as his eyes held anger,hate and betrayal all in one look.  
>Gwaine on the other hand had tears collecting in his brown eyes which surprised me, there was also hate. Pure hate. Anger Emitted from his body, but its was nothing like the look Arthur wore.<br>There was no hiding his hate, his anger shining in his blue eyes, as he stands his posture threatening. _  
>Oh god no! He wouldn't, Lance wouldn't say...would he? <em>  
>"Ar..rthur?" I stutter as he closes the gap between us and I take a step back.<br>_He knows, Oh god, he knows! _ Was all that went through my mind as I took more steps backwards.  
>"Merlin, how could you!" Arthur seethes and panic now completely took over me as I feel my self grow pale, my stomach churn.<br>"You told them. Yo..u said..." I trail off finding it impossible to finish my sentence as I stare at Lance, staring into his eyes for answers but the only one that came was the one I dreaded.  
>"No...Arth..ur..I..." I start but before I could finish the sentence Arthur snaps:<br>"I trusted you!"  
>"Please I never used it against you. I..." But he cut me off again<br>"i cant believe you would deceive me in such a way!" He growls and I flinch, stalking backwards away from him. Looking towards any of the knights, not wanting them to hate me, but they all wore the same face, all except Lance who wore one of guilt.  
>I back away faster trying to get away faster not trusting my self, for I knew I would break down at any second.<br>It was then it happened.

**_Present time:_**

Pain. So much pain.  
>It was all I felt as I flickered in and out of conciousness.<br>Warm hands ran across my body, touching pained areas which made pitiful whimpers come from me.  
>Whispered voices reassuring me, as hands stroked through my sweaty hair.<br>The cooling effect of pain relief flowing through my body, completely taking me to the darkness again.

_Its time you woke, young Warlock. The Once and future king is in need of your presence. One side cannot hate the other. Brothers cannot be separated._

And with that I awoke, my blue eyes snapping open.  
>Darkness. For a second I thought I was dreaming still consumed by oblivion, but then I hear it.<br>"MERLIN!" the murmured voice says.  
>"I'm so sorry...Merlin...no!" it came again and I reach down to shake thee man's shoulders.<br>"Arthur" I attempt but my voice comes out croaky whisper. I shake his shoulder again, speaking his name as loud as I could.  
>His head shoots up, eyes wide, breathing laboured, sweat covering his forehead. It was at that moment his eyes seemed to ajust to the darkness and lands on my face.<br>"Merlin!" and before I could utter a word his arms were wrapped around me, as he repeats apologies.  
>"Its alright Arthur, you did nothing wrong" I whisper<br>"but I did, its all my fault you fell! I scared you. My best friend. My brother." he exclaims tightening his hold on me until my ribs protested and I wince, and just as if he touched a bruning flame he jumped back, apologies fluttering out of his mouth again.  
>"Hey, I'm okay, really. It is my fault I should have told you from the start that I had magic, I should not have expected Lance to keep such a secret."<br>"It does not matter any longer, I thought you were dead!"  
>"So did I, but you cant get rid of me that easily, you know me!" I exclaim as we both started to laugh knowing we would have a long conversation about my magical abilities later but for now I had to conventate on healing my broken bones, concentrate on getting better. But for now I knew my brother was close. Two halves of the same coin, brothers again.<p> 


End file.
